Far Away
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: [Songfic,Oneshot] Misao siente como poco a poco se le congela el corazon frente a la frialdad e indiferencia de Aoshi, pero cuando se esta lejos...


**Disclamer:** Como sabemos, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, la cancion Far Away le pertenece a Nickelback, y hago esto sin fines de lucro. (Podria ir soñando :p) .

**Nota de Autora:** Este fic ya lo habia publica en otro lares, pero lo subo tambien aca. Y si, es otro Songfic, ademas ded One shot, no me ato mucho a las historias largas porque tengo millones empezadas y jamas termiandas u.uU... en este caso esta solo la traduccion (no pregunten si esta bien, porque es un fic de hace unos meses atras y ni me acuerdo de donde saque la traduccion [si, ni siquiera la traduci yo misma, soy uan vaga XD). Adedmas de que tuve que suprimir una estrofa, que en ese momento no sabia como agregarla, aunqeu ahora me hago uan idea.. pero buejo, espero que les guste ... Mi primer AoshiMisao con todo el corazon, no es meloso eso les aseguro, siempre trato de mantener los caracteres, aunque aca veran a Misao un poquitin cambiada UU... sorry, era necesario... Ojala les guste !!

------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------

Nuevamente me encuentro aquí, haciendo la ceremonia del té frente a él. Lo miro de reojo y más de una vez lo hago profundamente esperando algo nuevo, una reacción nunca efectuada, una mueca de molestia aunque sea... pero no. Sigue igual de impasible, meditando sin prestarme atención. No le importa que haga mis movimientos por inercia, ya se dio cuenta que los hago por tradición, pura costumbre. Sigue con sus ojos cerrados y cabeza algo gacha privándome de aunque sea el único beneficio que es mirar esos bellísimos ojos azules como el cielo, pero fríos como... un cubo de hielo.

Suspiro. Ni eso hace que se digne a mirarme.

Doy por finalizada la ceremonia del té, acomodo todo en la bandeja que llevare a la cocina, a ver si tengo suerte y Omasu esta lavando los trastos y me salvo de lavarlos yo. Acomodo la taza sobre un plato y arrastrándolo con suma delicadeza de no hacer ruido alguno hago que quede a mejor alcance de sus manos.

"Aquí tiene su té Aoshi-sama" –Solo esas palabras dijo para tomar la bandeja y levantarme. No me respondió ni diciendo un pequeño "Gracias".

Su frialdad me va helando el corazón poco a poco, asaltando mi felicidad haciéndola disminuir hasta que algún día no quede nada. Volvió, es verdad, y me alegre mucho; pero que me sea indiferente y las pocas palabras que suelte no sean dirigidas a mí, me duele.

Siento mis mejillas húmedas. Genial, me he puesto a llorar, y la causa es nuevamente él.

**  
Es el tiempo, es el lugar.  
Demasiados errores;  
demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde... **

Nuevo día, misma rutina: prepararle el té a Aoshi-sama. Tomo la bandeja y me dirijo a la sala de meditación, o "la cueva de Aoshi Shinomori" como le dicen los demás a veces. Utilizo mis dotes de ninja para abrir silenciosamente la puerta y lo que veo no me lo creo.

Aoshi Shinomori no esta en su pose habitual de meditación, con los ojos cerrados alerto a cualquier ruido por mas insignificante que sea, pensando sobre quien sabe que, de seguro en sus crímenes comentados, sus "errores" según él.

No, Aoshi no estaba en esa pose. Directamente, no estaba.

Se me cae la bandeja de las manos y corro directamente hacia Okina, quien se encontraba en el pasillo mirando por una de las puertas.

"¡¡¡Okina!!!" –Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Él pega un salto y mirándome con una reprimenda escrita en sus ojos y con un dedo en sus labios para indicarme que haga silencio. Ahí lo noto. El viejo estaba mirando por la puerta del vestidor femenino. Lo tomo de la oreja y lo arrastro hacia la cocina. –"Deja de mirara Okon y préstame atención. ¡¡Aoshi-sama no esta!!"

Me mira un rato un poco divertido y me contesta.— "Ya lo sabia, partió esta mañana en una misión que le pidió Saito que participara, parece que la policía necesitaba ayuda y además Saito no estaba muy contento pidiéndole algo a Aoshi, jejeje..."

"¡¿Y por que nadie me aviso¡Soy la Okashira después de todo!"

"Pero Saito vino esta mañana mientras dormías y Aoshi-sama se fue con él, además Aoshi lo decidió él mismo, quería ayudar a Japón luego de sus errores cometidos, o eso dijo él..."–Okina siguió hablado solo, me largue frustrada. ¿Cómo nadie me comunico nada¡Soy la Okashira después de todo!

**  
quien hará que yo te haga esperar:  
solo una oportunidad,  
solo un respiro,  
solo en el caso de si alguno deja al otro,  
porque tu sabes  
tu sabes, tu sabes...  
**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue y me siento terriblemente mal. Aunque trato de seguir fingiendo mi gran actuación de falsa felicidad, fallo y mi sonrisa no se marca, parece mas una mueca de disgusto. Ya noto como todos e el Aoiya me miran con pena. Y eso me fastidia un poco.

Hay momentos en que deseo olvidarlo, pero no puedo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

"Es usted muy linda, Misao-dono" —me sorprendo y giro mi cabeza para quedarme frente a frente, a escasos centímetros, y delante de todo el restaurante, de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules algo oscuros pero con gran ternura grabado en ellos, no como los fríos azules como el cielo que acostumbro a mirar perdiéndome, admitiendo totalmente el estar enamorada de él.

Me sonrojo notablemente por la cercanía. Seguramente Okina y los demás me molestaran un largo rato por esto. ¿Quién diría que Soujiro Seta, el Tenken, diría estas cosas? También¿quién pensaría que el mismo Tenken está trabajando en el Aoiya y hablando con todos como si de toda la vida nos conociéramos?

Hace solo tres días llego como si nada, al verlo entrar por la puerta principal y al reconocerlo salte enseguida poniéndome en posición de ataque, no podía evita pensar "¿Vendrá a vengarse?" Pero no. Al verme en esa posición hizo mueca de pensar un momento y luego soltó algo sobre si era la que estaba en un momento con Himura. Asentí atónita por la reacción, creía que atacaría o algo. "No, señorita, vengo en son de paz" me dijo enseguida moviendo las manos frenéticamente por el nerviosismo."En verdad he venido para preguntar si podría trabajar aquí por un tiempo, ya que necesito dinero y trabajar es lo único que se ha ocurrido..." explica pasándose la mano por la nunca con una sonrisa ingenua y sincera. Por lo que parecía Okina estaba por replicar o decir algo cuando entraron muchas jovencitas al local diciendo algo como "Ese chico apuesto entró acá, estoy segura". Ahí entendimos que lo buscaban a él, ya que venían corriendo en nuestra dirección. Vi una mirada lujuriosa en Okina que inmediatamente comentó: "Señoritas, este jovencito trabaja aquí, pueden venir a verlo cuando quieran...". Y luego nos llegaron todo tipo de chillidos ensordecedores de alegrías de la jovencitas.

"De verdad Misao-dono, usted es muy linda." —Vuelvo al presente. Y mis mejillas se vuelven arreboladas. Que ironía, y yo que creía que solo me enrojecía por todo lo relacionado a Aoshi-sama, aunque tener una cara como aquella a dos centímetros de la mía también es una buena razón para sonrojarse¿no?— "Aunque Omasu-dono también es bonita" –sentenció apoyando sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre su mentón. De reojo logró ver como Omasu también se sonroja y Shiro hace mueca de molestia.—"Aunque entre nosotros, usted es más bella"—me dice al oído. ¿En que momento se me acercó tanto¿Cómo no lo noté? Y ¿Por qué no se me va este maldito rubor?

"Ya, ya. Mejor deja de acosar sexualmente a mi angelito y ve a atender a las jovencitas que te esperan Soujiro..."—ordena Okina haciendo que se separe de mí, y dejando que yo largue un suspiro sordo de alivio.

"Acosar...?"—dice sin entender para luego levantar sus hombros en señal de desconcierto e irse a seguir con su trabajo.

Que te amo,  
que este amor por ti tiene tiempo  
y que te extraño;  
has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo  
y yo sigo soñando que tú estás conmigo  
y que nunca te vas...  
y entonces... dejo de respirar  
y ya no te veo mas...

Han pasado dos semanas, y él sigue sin aparecer. Solo viene, por momentos, en mis sueños. Y en mis pesadillas. 

He soñado con que estamos juntos, en el Aoiya, en el templo, me había encontrado haciendo la ceremonia del té; hasta he soñado que ambos entrenábamos en el bosque, el con sus kodachis y yo afinando mi precisión con mis kunais, lo miraba de reojo y lo veía en todo su esplendor, sudado con la piel perlada por la transpiración, lo cual denotaba el blanco de su piel, lo hacía ver más varonil y deseable. Luego me le acercaba y le preguntaba si quisiera que practiquemos kempo entre nosotros, para mejorar el mío, era la excusa que usaba. Me lanzaba una mirada sorpresiva pero enseguida aceptaba afirmando con la cabeza. Nos poníamos en posición de ataque e iniciaba yo tratando de usar mi "patada de águila", la cual fácilmente esquiva y me agarra del brazo y me atrae a su cuerpo, dejándome sentir su fragancia tan masculina, su olor.

"Misao, yo..."—y no logra terminar porque llega Okina a levantarme para trabajar. En esos momentos me dan ganas de pegarle. ¿Tiene que molestarme todo el tiempo acaso? Otras veces son Okon, Omasu o unas muy pocas es Soujiro.

En mis pesadillas también aparece. Una fue en la que atendíamos el Aoiya y de repente entra un hombre herido, con la cabeza gacha negándonos ver su cara, el cabello tiene unos mechones cortos y otros largos como si hubiesen sido cortados por una espada pero ese mismo flequillo impide que veamos sus ojos. Me fijo en sus heridas. Tiene cortes muy profundos cerca de puntos vitales, rozando órganos importantes y viene empapado en sangre. No se como logró llegar hasta acá. Pero se me viene enseguida la pregunta. ¿Por qué si apenas puede caminar y mantenerse en pie ha venido hasta acá, que es una posada y no a un hospital? En ese momento recaigo en su ropa.

Un traje Oniwabanshuu.

Entonces el hombre cae de costado quedando tirado en el suelo. Todos corremos hacia él y lo comprobamos, era Aoshi-sama. Miro sus ojos, siguen siendo azules, pero son azules sin vida.

Entonces despierto gritando, bañada en sudor, mojando las sabanas, impasible. Y enseguida se abre la puerta de mi habitación dejando entrar a un chico de mi edad castaño, Soujiro. Él duerme en el cuarto al lado del mío y es quien primero llega a consolarme y preguntarme que me pasa. Luego van cayendo los demás que se quedan en el pasillo para no interrumpir la "escena", o eso creo, excepto Okina que a veces entra.

**Demasiado lejos;  
hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo,  
muy muy lejos;  
Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo,  
Pero tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes...  
**

Dos semanas y media y se imaginaran como estoy... muy preocupada. ¿Dónde esta Aoshi-sama¿No le paso nada, no? Ya en ocasiones lloró a escondidas por toda la preocupación guardada, y me desespero en momentos y empiezo a preguntar por él.

"Misao-Dono, tranquilícese. Venga a la cocina que le preparo un té "—Me tranquiliza. Me toma de la mano y me lleva casi arrastrándome hacia la cocina desértica. Es de noche y el Aoiya no tiene clientes, solo quedan una o dos mesas que lo único que hacen es tomar sake. Me sienta en una silla y empieza a calentar el agua, yo solo lo miró moverse. Vuelvo a absorberme en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo esta Aoshi¿Nos extrañara¿Me extrañara? ... –"¿Misao-dono? Aquí está su té"—me dice Soujiro con esa imborrable sonrisa en su cara mientras se sienta en otra silla frente mío. Tomo la taza de sus manos y comienzo a da pequeños sorbos. –"Misao-dono, hay algo que quiero decirle..."

"¿Qué pasa Sou?"

"Usted... usted..."—¿Qué le pasaba con eso de usted? No entiendo nada.—"Usted... me... gusta..."

Me sorprendió. Lo admito.—"Sou... yo... no sé..." debo de tener los ojos como platos¿cómo le explicaba?

"Ya sé que a usted le gusta Shinomori-san, no por nada habla de él todo el tiempo. Solo quería que lo sepa."—Me sonríe. Aun cuando sabe que no le correspondo, me sonríe, si que tiene una sonrisa imborrable.

"Disculpa Sou, pero sabes que te quiero como una amigo..."—Cambia su sonrisa un poco triste a una enigmática. ¿Qué le pasa?

"Sabe, eso es una de las mejores cosas que le puede decir a una persona en este caso, por que si le dice como un hermano ahí le despedaza toda esperanza de que la pueda conquistar..."—su sonrisa vuelve a ser cálida mientras se levanta.

"Puede ser... pero sigo preocupada por Aoshi-sama..."

"No debería, él sabe cuidarse"

"Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... creo que iré a buscarlo..."

"No lo hagas Misao"—dice una voz desde la puerta, me giro y veo a Okina con el semblante serio—"Él puede tomarlo como una falta de confianza..."

"¡No importa Okina¡Yo iré igual!¡Tengo que asegurarme!"—salgo de allí corriendo hacía mi habitación, junto todo lo necesario rápidamente, me pongo mi traje ninja y con el dinero que tenía ahorrado bajo mientras Okina sigue tratando de llamarme la atención gritando mi nombre. No le hago caso y sigo hasta la entrada principal en la que choco contra alguien, al no fijarme en mi camino por pensar por donde empezare a buscar, y termino en el suelo. Levanto mi vista dispuesta a maldecir a la persona causante de mi caída pero quedo de piedra.

"A... Aoshi-sama..."—logro balbucear.

**  
Yo te quiero;  
yo quiero que estes aqui;  
porque lo necesito  
necesito oirte decir  
que "Te amo,  
que te he amado desde siempre  
y te perdono por haber estado tan lejos tanto tiempo"  
Asi que sigue respirando,  
porque yo a ti NO te dejare  
abrázate a mi y nunca me dejes ir **

¡Volvió!. ¡Aoshi-sama volvió! Siento mi alegría renacer, volveré a celebrarle la ceremonia del té, ahora sonrió mas sinceramente cuando estoy con los demás y juego bastante con Sou. Hasta logre que deje de hablarme de "usted" y utilice ese "-dono" al final de mi nombre... Si a mí me desespera, no me quiero imaginar a la pobre de Kaoru que Himura se lo dice todo el tiempo, incluso ahora que ya se le ha declarado como me contó ella en una carta...

Hoy me paso algo para no recordar... Estaba en la cocina preparando el té junto con Sou para nosotros dos cuando tropiezo y él me agarra de la cintura para que no caiga. Si, esto es vergonzoso de una ninja, pero lo es aun más cuando Aoshi-sama entro justo cuando él me tenía de la cintura y nosotros dos reíamos de mi torpeza... ahora tengo ganas de llorar. Espero que no haya malinterpretado todo...

En este momento me dirijo a iniciar la ceremonia del té, es el primer día que la celebro. Llego ayer y fue directamente a bañarse y descansar, ni siquiera le pude hablar... Abro la puerta lo más silencioso que puedo y lo encuentro en su pose habitual. Me arrodillo y doy inicio a la ceremonia.

"Aquí tiene su té, Aoshi-sama"—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras me levanto con la bandeja preparada para retírame.

"Gracias"—Fue lo que dijo una voz potente y grave. Me doy vuelta si creerlo. Aoshi Shinomori me dijo Gracias... —"Misao. ¿Tienes alguna relación con Soujiro Seta?"

"Solo... solo somos amigos"—contesto sin salir de mi absorto mientras sin darme cuenta de que él estaba parado al frente mío. Kami-sama... si que es alto, y bello. Me toma con ligereza del mentón y atrae mis labios hacia los suyos uniéndolos en un precioso y lleno de sentimiento, y más que nada tierno beso. Mi primer beso.

"Te extrañe..."—susurra en mis labios para luego abandonarme y volver a retomar su posición y empezar a dar sorbos al té, mientras yo proceso la información. Aoshi me besó, y dijo que me extraño. Me sonrojo y me le lanzo encima a abrazarlo haciendo que un poco de té se vuelque en el plato.

"Aoshi... te quiero..." le murmuró en el oído y luego me separo para besar su mejilla izquierda.

"Que suerte... Empecé a preocuparme cuando abandonaste la hora de la comedia..."—comenta sonriendo levemente, pero sonriendo. Tiene una sonrisa bellísima, la mejor de todas para mí. Aun mejor que la de Soujiro. No entiendo por que no sonríe mas seguido, sería mas atractivo de lo que es...

"Si quiere puedo volver a hacerla..."

------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------

que les parecio? espero que no muy mala u.u,,, nos vemos pronto ! espero ;p..

besos!


End file.
